The tail of two hearts
by angelgrl1234
Summary: Li and Skura love each other, but when Sakura kidnapped Li must tell Sakura how he feels or Skura will Die
1. chapter 1

The tail of two hearts.  
  
Chapter 1-Hello "Sakura, Sakura, sakura!!!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Aaa kero why do you always so that?"Sakura said while getting up off the floor.  
  
"How else can I wake you up? Your always out cold when you sleep." Keros told her  
  
"Have you ever heard of shaking or taping someone instead!" Sakura yelled at him this time.  
  
"Why don't you have a look at the time?" Kero said with an evil smile.  
  
Sakura was going to be late for school again!! So she goes her uniform for china SA high. Then ran down the stairs to get a bagel so Tory got one stuck it out and sakura said thank and left.  
  
"Can't be late cant being late." She told herself. She finally got to the school made it just in time. She took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
"H, h, hey Sakura." Li said blushing because he was head over heels in love with sakura.  
  
"Hey li"sakura melted every time he talked to her. But still she blushed when she talked to him. Sakura and li wee talking when the teacher cam into the classroom. "Hello children please settle down and take you seats." But sakura and li didn't notice her come in so they just kept on talking. The teacher seen them and walked up to them. "Wow must be something big to tell. Us?"  
  
"No no we're very sorry," she told the teacher "well don't let it happen again you can talk later on." And the teacher began the lesson. But sakura was daydreaming when she can tell lid how she felt about him. And li made hearts with the word I love you sakura kiomoto into them.  
  
*At lunch* "Hey sakura lets have lunch together" Madison asked Sakura one of her best friends they we're since the third grade.  
  
"Sure ok."Sakura said smiling  
  
"So sakura I was wondering umm. Are you going to tell li?" Madison asked devishly.  
  
"Yes, no I don't know." Sakura said with a sad voice. Just then Madison saw Li.  
  
"Hey li why don you come here and sit with us?"Madsion said while having a plan. Li didn't see Sakura sitting down with Madison. Sakura brought all of her energy and picked her head up.  
  
"So Li what are you having for lunch?" Madison asked.  
  
"Im having." Li started then a guy accidentally sat on his lunch.  
  
"Nothing." LI said.  
  
"Here Li, they always sit on peoples lunches so here is my second lunch I always bring them." Sakura said.  
  
"Thanks Sakura." Li looked in the bag "WOW there's Dim Sum, Pork fried rice and beef lo mien. How did you know that's my favorite?" Li asked.  
  
"Well I always make that because it my. Favorite." Sakura said blushing. Sakura couldn't stop blushing  
  
*After school*  
  
"Sakura what are you doing after school?" Madison asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm on my way to pegian park." Sakura told her. "I have to get going anyways bye. Sakura waved good-bye and skated away.  
  
Sakura finally go to pegian park and took a seat changed her skates and putted on her shoes. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was................... 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2-The shadowed figure  
  
It was Li. "Li you startled me." She told him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura." Li told her.  
  
"Li would you like to sit down with me? Keep me company?" Sakura asked Li.  
  
"I would love to Sakura" Li replied. But inside he was jumping with joy. After a while talking to each other. Then Li felt something.  
  
"Sakura do you fell something?" Li asked.  
  
"You fell it also?"" Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura get ready." Li told her.  
  
"Right Li." She took her necklace. "Key of power, power of light, releases the force, the force, egnite REALEASE. And the key turned into the staff.  
  
"Hello young cardcaptores." The shadowed figure said.  
  
"Where are you show, yourself." Li yelled.  
  
"If you insist" the dark figure came up from the ground and showed himself. He had a long hooded cloak.  
  
"Windy" Sakura yelled and windy came she tried but with one blow the she failed. This time Sakura yelled out "SWORD" And the staff turned into a sword. "Lets get him Li" Sakura told him.  
  
"Right" Li replied. And they both went after him. Twisting, turning, even punching. But it didn't even make a scratch he was to fast a powerful. They were out of breath  
  
"Li I can't go on anymore. He's to powerful." Sakura told him while painting.  
  
"Me*paint*either." Li told her who was even sweating. Sakura then tried to fight the figure alone. But it back fired she got caught. The figure got her bye the wrist and pulled her up and showed her to Li. Li got really angry then. The figure pulled out a knife and put it on her throat. Li wanted to kill him now.  
  
"Let her go!" Li yelled with anger.  
  
"Give me the cards first." the figure told him.  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" Li asked wondering.  
  
"If you want her back, give me the cards and no more questions." The figure told him.  
  
"Ok there" but the figure cut him off.  
  
"Actually I think Ill keep her instead." Then the figure told Sakura "say good bye."  
  
She did as she was told. "Good bye Li" but at the same time she took out the cards and key on put it on the floor. And they disappeared.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAA" Li yelled out. Li ran to the last spot were sakura was. He picked up the stuff.  
  
"I will find you Sakura I will find you." Li said. And actually started to cry. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3- Do you love me? "Sakura why did you do that?" Li wonderd, after Li went to Sakura's house and snuck through her window.  
  
"Hey stuffed animal" Li grinned.  
  
"Don't call me that boy!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Kero there's no time to argue, Sakura is in trouble!" Li told him.  
  
"What do you mean she's in TROUBLE!" Kero got mad.  
  
"We went after an evil force, he was too powerful and then sakura went after him by herself and got caught." Li said. ***************************************************************** *********** Sakura slowly woke up. She looks around. She sees a figure. "Who are you what do you want!?!?!" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"We shall have your powers and the master then will kill you and your loved ones." The figure laughed. Sakura got up and ran to the figure and tried to kill him. "Don't you dare hurt my family" she yelled with tears. The figure grinned evilly. He snapped his fingers and Sakura was up on the wall with chains and shackles on her. The Figure walked up to her put his mouth a couple inches from her and he drained some of her energy to se how it felt. Sakura Felt like her heart stopped. She got dizzy and fainted. *********************************************************** ****************** Li was getting tired because he kept looking and trying to find out how to get Sakura. The figure made a portal so Li can get Li's Power also. Li heard the noise and seen the portal he got his sword and went throug the portal.  
  
When Li went through the portal and it sent him to where Sakura was."Sakura!" Li yelled.  
  
He walked around a little finally finding her. Li was full of emotions he was happy, worried, angry but most he was scared for Sakura she was pale just on the wall And her cloths were torn. He ran up to her "Sakura. Come on Sakura wake up."  
  
Sakura woke up but still weak "Li you came"  
  
"I will never leave you." Li told her.  
  
If you want her back, defeat me." The figure laughed.  
  
They went after each other li got the figure got him the fight went on for 1 hour. Then the figure lost his connotation and the chains and everything got off of her but she fell to the ground. The figure ran up to Sakura and drained more energy. Sakura almost died but Li got him bye the collar and pulled him back 15 feet back.  
  
"Sakura are you ok. Sakura speak to me." But she didn't answer. All Li anger went over bored and He went after the figure. Li's anger made him stronger unbeatable the figure didn't even have a chance.  
  
"Your love is dieing and you don't have the courage to kill me." He grinned.  
  
"Watch me" Li go his sword and stabbed him. Li ran over to Sakura but it was too late she had left.  
  
"Please Sakura wake up, please wake up." Li cried. A voice came  
  
"Do you love her that much?" the voice said.  
  
"I love her more than anything!" Li said. Sakura's body Started to glow and all of her energy came back. Her body was back to its color. Sakura woke up. She looked at Li and hugged him.  
  
"Do you really love me Li?" Sakura wisped  
  
"Yes I do Sakura."Li wisped back.  
  
Their faces moved closer and closer together and Li kissed her and Sakura kiss Li back. Li picked her up and took her back to her house.  
  
Li looked at his sleeping beauty and wisped goodbye. And went back to his place.  
  
As Li walked back to his plave he was on cloud nine Sakura loves him they kissed and shes his girlfriend. Ligot to his house and fell asleep happily dreaming of the future. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Emotions  
  
*The next morning* Sakura woke up earlier then usual. As she got dressed she kept wondering about that night. Between Li and her was she Dreaming or was it real? Sakura fixed breakfast and began to take her time to eat it. Tory was a little scared because Sakura wasn't supposed to get up until 2 hours Sakura took her time eating breakfast for once, then left for school.  
  
"Hey Li." Madison said. Li turned around "hey Tomoyo, um I was wondering if you seen Sakura?" Li asked.  
  
"Yea she's at the library."Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Thanks Madison" and Li ran to the library. Li opened the doors and seen Sakura sitting there at the table reading a book.  
  
"Hey Sakura" Li yelled.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh."The librarian said. Li got embarrassed  
  
"Sorry" Sakrua wanted to laugh but the librarian was so striked there. So Sakura got up to put the book back. Li followed. Li acted like he was looking for a book.  
  
"Li." Sakura said.  
  
"Yes?" Li asked.  
  
"You're a very very bad actor what is it?" Sakura asked looking at the new book.  
  
"What book are you looking at?"  
  
"A book on spells. I asked someone to put this book here so I can see it."  
  
"Oooooo. Well I was wondering did you have a dream last night. Like a certain kind of dream?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well I don't know me have a sword mysteries voice you being in trouble kero yelling at me that kind of dream or was it a real thing?" sakura just smiled and said nothing but kiss Li on the lips. It felt like the dreams Li had about Sakura and they were coming true.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream?" Li asked?  
  
"So you won't mind letting me picking you up at 7:30 to go to the winter carnival?" Sakura thought for a minute and said  
  
"Yes" then just left.  
  
"YES" "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and Li just walked away.  
  
1 hour later "Madison guess what ask me what!" Sakura kept saying.  
  
"Ok Sakura what?" Madison asked.  
  
"Li asked me out!" Sakura and Madison to a deep breath. And started to actually scream! The whole school must have heard them.  
  
"Tell me everything!" Madison screamed.  
  
"Ok but please no camera no screaming and NO daydreaming that ME AND LI will get married! Got me." Sakura told her.  
  
"That ruins all the fun though but I want to know so ok." And Sakura started to tell the story.  
  
Meanwhile back at Li  
  
"Hey Eli" Li yelled  
  
. "What's up my cute little decedent?" Eli laughed  
  
"Eli what did I say about that!" Li said just when he was about to jump to his throat But Li stopped himself.  
  
" Ok look I'm going out on a date with Sutra tomorrow and I need a certain spell." Li said.  
  
"Nope no spell not with love nor dates no we only use it on evil and cards got me and sometimes fun but that it." Eli told him . " But" Li said  
  
"NO" Eli told him.  
  
" Now Li. Duck?" Eli said. Li ducked. "Eli why am I ducking?"  
  
"No Li I mean there's a duck coming this way. Lets go." Eli said.  
  
"If Sakura transfers to another school just because I don't care I might leave and go with her this school is very weird. Li told him.  
  
"Get that duck get that duck!" the professor started running down the hall.  
  
"Me to." Eli adds. That's when they seen the girls.  
  
"Hey Madison hey Sakura." Eli said.  
  
"Um Eli can I see you for a moment?" Madison asked.  
  
"Sure." Her and Eli just walked down the hall a little  
  
"Eli you have to do something for me please!" Madison begged.  
  
"What is it" Eli asked.  
  
"Well Tomorrow night Li and Sakura is going to the fair as a date tomorrow right?" Madison asked.  
  
"Right so how does that involve us?" Eli asked.  
  
" Well what if we accidentally bumped in to them at the fair? And I was recording something and I recorded their whole date by accident?" Madison had an evil look in her eye.  
  
"Madison your bad." Eli said. Madison just looked at him.  
  
"And that why I love you." Eli said hoping nothing bad will happen.  
  
" To the Madison lair." Madison said.  
  
"After school right?" Eli asked concerned. "Right"  
  
"What do you think those to are scheming." I don't know but it can't be good." "Defiantly." 


End file.
